


Sitting In Silence

by LieutenantSaavik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Stark Tower, disbanded Avengers, maxinoff, moffnoff, morning coffee, pondering, post CA: CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even if saving the world is on the line. (This work can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting In Silence

Wanda purposefully rolls off her bed, landing in a rumple of blankets on the floor. Testing her magic, she places her palms on the floor and pushes slightly upward. She and her blankets rise off the ground. Maneuvering, she lifts herself back onto her bed. With another flick of her hands, the sheets and blankets lift off her and fold themselves at the foot of the bed. Well, they pile themselves at the foot of the bed. But it’s the same thing, really.

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

Natasha enters before Wanda can react. Wanda immediately pulls the covers up to herself to cover her filmy, clingy nightgown. Natasha snorts. “Drop that,” she says, running an appraising but respectful eye over what of Wanda she can see. “It’s just me.”

“Exactly,” Wanda wants to say, unsure of what her relationship with the ex-spy is. “It’s just a reflex, I guess,” she says instead, shifting.

 

Natasha crosses the room and sits on the bed next to Wanda. “Reports of a new HYDRA base are springing up, and we’re going out” she says, casually throwing an arm across Wanda’s shoulder. “Ready to suit up and join the team?”

Wanda nods, somehow unsurprised by the news. It seems fitting that everything should go wrong. “I’ve been ready to fight for a long time,” she says. “HYDRA must be destroyed. And their shitty catchphrases, too.”

“Amen to that,” sighs Nat, standing. She’s wearing sexy black boots, black pants, the tight black skirt Wanda loves more than she’ll admit, and her superhero gear. She shakes her red hair out a bit and offers her hand to Wanda faux-chivalrously. Wanda smiles and takes it, standing. “You’re the expert on fighting gear,” she says. “What do I wear? Where are we going?”

 

Natasha looks like she hoped Wanda wouldn’t ask that question. “Well… uh. We’re going to the outskirts of what used to be Sokovia.”

 

Wanda pales. “You destroyed the base there,” she said. “I was there. That’s when-”

“I know. I thought we’d razed the fuckers to the ground. But they’re back in the area.” She looks as if she wants to spit. “It’s so typical of HYDRA to sneak back around back. But this time, we’ll get them.”

Wanda shakes her head. “It’s my home, Natasha,” she says. “Seeing it in rubble might destroy me.”

 

Natasha takes her by the wrist and stares into her eyes. “I’ll be there, too.  For you, okay? I don’t know how much it means to you, but I’ll be there.”

Wanda nods, but she’s trembling slightly. With supreme force of will, she pulls herself together and straightens. “It does mean a lot, Natasha,” she says quietly. “I appreciate you saying that, as well.”

“Well, I mean it,” Nat says. She gives Wanda a quick side-hug before gesturing to Wanda’s closet. “Pick out something practical for the fight. We leave on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s planes in about an hour.”

“That long?”

“Hey. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even if saving the world is on the line.”

Wanda laughs. Natasha blows her a kiss and exits, swinging herself around the door and down the hallway, her hair trailing behind her.

 

***

 

Finally, she arrives downstairs. Nick Fury is at the head of the table, saying something to Clint. When Wanda enters, he looks up and nods in greeting. “False alarm,” he says, efficiently, before turning back to Barton and handing him something typed out on a white sheet of paper.

Natasha leaves her plate on the table and gets up, crossing to Wanda. Her jacket is off, so she’s dressed casually in a black sleeveless top. “You could probably change back,” she says, gesturing to Wanda’s outfit. “Fury told us it was a false alarm, just a leftover beeping signal from a rubble shift. We’d thought someone had been signalling for help with the beacon in the base, but a quick scan of the surrounding area revealed that there weren’t any life-forms. Sharon Carter and Maria Hill are going over anyway, with a bit more backup, just to be sure, but there’s really nothing there.”

“Still, you can never be too careful,” says Fury darkly, buttoning his coat and exiting without another word.

 

“He’s a bit unnerving,” says Wanda, in the silence he leaves behind him.

“Eh; you get used to it,” says Clint, smiling. “He’s got a lot on his mind, though. Not least of which we can only stay in this tower for a few days at a time with all the world’s governments after us.”

“After  _ some _ of us,” corrects Natasha.

“After some of us, yeah.”

 

Wanda grabs a chair and plops down, serving herself from the bowl in the middle of the table. It’s scrambled eggs, which she doesn’t like much, but she eats without complaining. Natasha sits back down next to her and pours herself more coffee, staring at the dark brown liquid as it shimmers into the mug. “You’re right,” she says to Wanda, out of the blue. “What you said last night, out there in the snow with me. It’s hard to put it in words, but everything is different.” She raises the coffee lips but places it back down without drinking. Her bare shoulders are beautiful in the light, and her hair falls over them in perfect red curls.

“I don’t just mean the fractured team and still-missing Bruce,” she continues. “I mean how everything we fought for, stood for, has been turned on its head. Once, we were trusted and respected. Now, we’re reviled, held in suspicion, or flatly despised.”

“Seems like you’re putting it in words just fine,” remarked Clint, standing to put his plate away.

Wanda shakes her head. “There’s something else. The air seems different. The world seems different. We now have to hide or they’ll come after us.”

“We are just a few people,” says Natasha. “How did we create so much negative change in such a short amount of time?” She rotates her mug in her hands, clenching it.

“I understand them even more now,” she admits. “The people who suggested the Accords. I always saw their point and agreed with it, but only now do I understand their… fear. Their fear of us. We changed the world for the worse because of our abilities. People are dead because of our abilities. If we didn’t have them, we’d just be well-meaning people, but hardly the influential superheroes we were and are.”

“If we didn’t have our abilities, HYDRA would have destroyed the world,” Wanda reminds her gently.

“I know, but…” Nat trails off. “It is different. Things are different.”

“They are.”

The two of them sit in silence while Clint puts his plate and glass through the machine and leaves, also in silence. Once he retreats upstairs, the air around them is even more still. It’s warm in the kitchen but the air still seems cold. The noise of the city reaches faintly up to them, but even it can’t penetrate the silence and stillness of the air.

 

“Well,” Natasha says finally, into the air between them,“now that we don’t have a HYDRA to fight, I guess the rest of the day is ours.”

“I guess so,” says Wanda.

 

But they continue to sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts. 

 

Eventually, Natasha’s eyes close. She leans sideways, resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder. Wanda balls up Natasha’s jacket and places it on her shoulder, underneath Natasha’s head. Nat sinks into the fabric and wraps a tired arm around Wanda’s waist. Her breathing slows.

 

Wanda rests her head on Natasha’s, settling deeper into her chair and pushing her plate away from her. Her hair falls across Natasha’s face, making Nat chuckle. She reaches up with her hand and brushes it away, tucking it back behind Wanda’s ear. Wanda grins and passes her hand through Natasha’s hair, stroking it. Natasha lets out a sigh of happiness and burrows further into Wanda, who’s warm and concrete and  _ there _ . Her head nestles into the crook of Wanda’s neck and, after three short minutes, she falls asleep there, in the quiet, her breath ruffling Wanda’s hair with each gentle exhalation.

 

Wanda sits there, also leaning on Natasha. They’re propping each other up, together in a silent room. Outside, wind starts to blow.

  
But they have each other.


End file.
